


Прости, что так и не смогла достучаться до тебя

by allla5960



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребекка сдерживается на кладбище, пока не одна, ведь это то, что она делает все последние месяцы Новом Орлеане — скрывает свои настоящие эмоции от своих мужчин. Но как только дверь ее комнаты на плантации хлопает за ней, горло Ребекки разрывают рыдания. Это ломает ее и она чувствует пробирающую до костей потерю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости, что так и не смогла достучаться до тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Translation [i'm sorry that i couldn't get to you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150567) by [jacksonwhipitmore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwhipitmore/pseuds/jacksonwhipitmore)
> 
> Оригинальное название “i'm sorry that i couldn't get to you”. Это строчка из песни A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera - Say Something.  
> Каноная смерть персонажа, некий ООС Ребекки, который я однако не указываю, и небольшое самонасилие;  
> таймлан — первый сезон.

Ребекка сдерживается на кладбище, пока не одна, ведь это то, что она делает все последние месяцы Новом Орлеане — скрывает свои настоящие эмоции от своих мужчин. Но как только дверь ее комнаты на плантации хлопает за ней, горло Ребекки разрывают рыдания. Это ломает ее и она чувствует пробирающую до костей потерю. 

Она обещала, что будет защищать ее, что ни Марсель, ни Софи, ни даже Клаус не причинят ей боль. Но Давина умирает, так по детски-альтруистично оставив Новый Орлеан и не затащив с собой этот жалкий городок в Ад. И Софи, эта чертова сука, обещала, что она воскреснет. 

Ребекка сползает по двери, вниз, к полу, и ее пальцы против воли тянутся к груди, будто пытаясь выдрать сердце собственной хозяйки. Оно ведь даже не бьется, но Майклсон чувствует глухую, тягучую боль в груди. Она не чувствовала себя так веками, и даже, когда Элайджа и Клаус убили их мать, все было не так. Ребекка порывисто встает и суетливо хватает стул, с размаха бросая его через всю комнату в стену. Дерево трещит громко, дополняясь мягкими, гулкими, как эхо, ударами обломков о мягкий ковер. Все это звучит слишком громко, будто выстрел из охотничьего ружья в пустом доме. Это звучит так похоже на тот стук мертвого тела Давины, падающего на каменный алтарь, хотя Марсель и ловил ее. Ребекка пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но задыхается своими криками и чертовым кислородом, который, по сути, ей не особо и нужен. 

Когда Майклсон разбивает зеркало, она желает растянуть эту боль больше, чем на одну секунду. Думает о том, чтобы пару раз ткнуть себя зеркальным осколком, но лишь яростно отбрасывает его в сторону. В тот момент, когда Ребекка заканчивает громить комнату и просто опускается на колени, утыкаясь лбом в мягкую, высокую постель, ее спальня напоминает спальню Давины, после того, как последняя перестала контролировать силу Ветра. 

В течение многих лет, Ребекка пыталась защищать женщин. Елена Гилберт была исключением, потому что убила ее брата, да и семья для Ребекки в то время была всем. Но теперь, она позволила маленькой шестнадцатилетней девочке, которую поклялась бережно хранить, умереть. Они, возможно, не так долго дружили, но Давина была способна заставить испытать ее невероятную боль и совсем не делала этого. 

Она помнит, как Давина проснулась и рыдала над телом Тима, пока сама Ребекка не могла сделать и шага к маленькой ведьме. Когда она взяла ее на руки и прижала к своей груди, тихое сопение Давины коснулось ее шеи, заставляя вздрагивать. И отпускать ее, лишать себя ее мягкого щекотного дыхания, когда Марсель протянул руки за ней, совершенно не хотелось. 

Она помнит, как выходила из комнаты Давины, когда та, крепко сжав ее руку и изогнув свои пухлые губки в слабой улыбке, согласилась ей помочь. Ребекка тогда наклонилась поцеловать ее в лоб, и она слышала, как у Давины перехватило дыхание в горле. 

Она чувствовала себя виноватой позже, когда Давина проснулась с переплетенными с простынями пальцами. 

Она помнит, как нежно целовала ее глотку, безо всякого желания выпустить клыки. Ее губы казались такими шершавыми по сравнению с ее молочной кожей. 

Она помнит, как Давина тихонько проскулила _“Ребекка”_ , когда она стала целовать ниже, сжимая ее бедра своими пальцами почти до синяков. 

Внутри ее груди что-то сжимается, и она перебирается на кровать. Стоит Ребекке закрыть глаза, как она видит обреченное выражение лица Давины за секунду до того, как Софи проехалась ножом по ее горлу. 

Она лежит так пару дней, не выходя, чтобы поесть или просто пройтись. Изредка, Ребекка слышит мягкие шаги Элайджи эхом разносящиеся по дому. Один раз он даже постучал в ее дверь, но она не разрешила ему войти и он ушел. Ребекка думает, что слышит внизу грубый голос Марселя, но она не питалась пару дней, поэтому не может быть в этом абсолютно уверена. 

На седьмой день, в мягком розоватом свете рассвета, Ребекка Майклсон невесело смеется, когда, наконец, находит слово, которое описывает ее довольно скучную, монотонную и острую боль: боль после потери любимого человека.


End file.
